I Don't Want To Live Without You
by Ikathy
Summary: Love, through happy and sad times. Five excerpts based on Foreigner songs. Miraxus Week Day 1: Rock N' Roll.


_I do not own Fairy Tail._

 **I Don't Want To Live Without You**

 _I could never live without you…_

.

.

 **I. Always**

Sunday mornings were her favorites mostly because he was always home.

She'd usually wake up surrounded by his smell, feeling a bit sore but good nonetheless. Then, a low noise would attract her to the kitchen where he would be standing by the stove cooking something – probably pancakes or an omelet –, with the radio tuned on his favorite classic rock station.

Hair mussed and beard starting to show up, he would always look as sexy as ever when she embraced him from behind wearing nothing but his shirt and it was just a matter of time until he abandoned whatever he was doing to lift her up by the thighs and make her sit on the table.

She would make a comment about how awful burnt pancakes were and he would answer that he just couldn't help himself.

– _Must be the woman in you that brings out the man in me_. – He would always say before kissing her passionately. Then they would make love right there and it would feel just _like the very first time_.

The day would always end sooner than she wished for, but she wouldn't feel sad. No, she couldn't feel sad while knowing he would _climb any mountain_ just to be there next week.

.

.

 **II. Redemption**

He couldn't blame her for keeping her distance. He had _hurt her_. He had _been wrong_ way too many times to be forgiven.

But he was also selfish enough to know that he would never be satisfied with an "I-don't-deserve-her" excuse. He would make himself worthy of her love again, worthy of every kiss she had given him while they rocked against each other with urgent need.

– _I will fight for you_ , Mira. – He would say after every rejected request to come closer, every second chance that was denied to him. But he still couldn't _give up_ or _walk away_ , not when she was _the only damn thing he couldn't afford to lose_ in this lifetime.

So he kept hoping, even when there was nothing else to be done but wait. He kept _searching for heaven each day_.

.

.

 **III. Searching**

Love seemed to be a farther concept each time she stopped by the door to Lisanna's bedroom, cold and abandoned since that fateful day. She grabbed the door knob but never got the courage to open it.

There was still too much _heartache and pain_.

 _Take a little time to think things over_ , Master Makarov ordered her, but she felt that if she wasn't busy enough to ignore the weight of the _world upon her shoulders_ she would simply crack and be lost forever in her sorrow. She couldn't do that, Elfman still needed her.

So she kept smiling and pretending that everything was ok in front of other people while on the inside she still was in front of that door, holding the door knob. She kept running away from that room until there was _nowhere left to hide_ and her heart ached so much with grief that it couldn't stand one more second of it.

Her feet brought her to the middle of the streets at night and she wandered for a while until another door came into her view, but this time it opened as soon as she reached it.

– _I want you to show me_. Please, Laxus. – She begged him between sobs and he embraced her, kissed her tears away, told her the same sweet lies she had been telling everyone. She held onto him like her life depended on it – because it did – and in the short moment when their bodies were intertwined in his bed and he was deep inside of her, she felt love again.

.

.

 **IV. Hold**

She felt _so right_ in his arms that sometimes he had trouble letting her go. It was just that he had been _waiting too long for her_ and now that they were finally together he couldn't afford to spend any more second without her.

 _So warm and true_. The manner in which she moaned his name when he kissed every single bit of her body always makes him ask himself if he is in fact sleeping because _only in dreams could it be this way_. _From the moment he wakes up until deep in the night_ he can't stop thinking about her smile, her lips on his neck, her hips moving along with his.

She makes him _feel alive_ in a way he never thought he could.

So every time he held her for too long and she asked him if it was alright for him to stay with her, his answer was the same at all times.

– _There's nowhere on Earth I would rather be_.

.

.

 **V. Fever**

A shiver ran down her spine when she caught the intense gaze he was giving her from the other side of the balcony. Still, she pretended not to notice and asked politely for what he would like to drink that day. He leaned in closer, giving her that playful smirk of his.

– Come on, _you don't even have to read my mind to know_. – She fought against the blush that was threatening to dominate her face, but it was useless. – _It's up to you_ , Mira.

It was always up to her, but she felt like she never really had the control of their _secret rendezvous'_ schedule. He would just press her against the bar when no one else was around anymore and kiss her as he would starve to death if he didn't do that, and she would accept him with arms wide open. He comes and goes whenever he pleases and she willingly welcomes him every time because she, too, can't get enough of him.

Although she was completely at his mercy when he held her firmly by the waist and thrusted into her with _hot blooded_ fierceness, she couldn't help feeling a bit mischievous. She was certain nobody could ever _drive him wild_ like she did.

.

.

 _…Live without your love._

* * *

 **A/N:** It's not directly related to the prompt, but... oh, well. Can you guess which songs are depicted in each excerpt (hints in italic). Answer is on my Tumblr (username ika-thy).

Please, review! And happy Miraxus week everyone!

P.S.: I'm looking for a beta to check grammar so I can write more stories in English. PM me if you're interested. :)


End file.
